


Bombshells

by afteriwake



Series: Just A Little Bit [10]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Amy is moving into 221B Baker Street her secret comes out to John, and she's given some long overdue reunions as her daughter and son-in-law visit to help break things to John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bombshells

**Author's Note:**

> I knew eventually I had to have John find out. And the series has been much more Sherlock-centric, so I figured it was time to really incorporate the Doctor Who elements. I hope all of you enjoy it.

“That's the last box?” John asked, looking around the sitting room. There were boxes all over, full of Amy's things. Sherlock's room was in a similar state. How they were ever going to manage to fit all of her stuff in there she would never know.

She nodded. “Yeah, that's the last one.”

“Why did you have to move in March? It's still bloody cold out there,” John said, but he had a grin on her face.

“She could have moved in in December, when it was snowing,” Sherlock pointed out from the kitchen. “I think I moved all your cookware into the kitchen.”

“New cookware will be lovely,” John said as he set the box down on top of a pile of other boxes. “Ours is fairly ancient.”

Amy chuckled. “My stuff is top of the line and pretty new. Want to have a look?”

“I'd love to,” John said, rubbing his hands together and going into the kitchen. Amy chuckled slightly at his eagerness. He opened a box and pulled out a skillet. “Cast iron. That must have been expensive.”

“I have three of them in different sizes,” she said. “And I brought all my baking stuff, my knives, my kitchen gadgets, all of it.”

“You really should have asked her to move in earlier,” John said to Sherlock.

“I didn't ask her. She's the one who made the suggestion,” he replied. “I just happened to suggest sharing a room with me as opposed to her getting her own room.”

“But where are you going to put all her stuff? Your room isn't that large,” John asked.

“I'm renting one of the other rooms,” Amy said. “I've wanted to try my hand at writing a novel, so I'm going to turn it into a study. Most of my things are going to go in there.”

“Like your artwork?” John asked, setting the skillet down and going to where she had set her paintings. He turned one and whistled. “This looks like a Van Gogh.”

“It is,” Amy said. “It was a gift.”

“Someone must like you an awful lot to give you a Van Gogh.”

“Well, he was quite fond of me. He asked me to marry him and have ginger children,” she said with a smile. Then she caught Sherlock's face and saw his wide eyes. Sherlock knew all about the encounter with Vincent Van Gogh because it was one of the stories the Doctor had shared with him. But John didn't know. John was still absolutely in the dark about the Doctor.

“I didn't think you'd had any serious relationships since your husband,” John said with a frown, looking at her.

“It was before Rory,” she said quietly, cursing herself for opening her mouth. “Old flame, back in the day.”

John looked over at Sherlock for a moment, then back at Amy. His eyes narrowed just a bit. “I think there's more to all this. I think Sherlock knows more about it than I do, too. He's got this look on his face like he's worried about something. What secret are you keeping from me?”

Amy risked a glance at Sherlock, who nodded slightly. The cat was out of the bag, she supposed. She moved over to her artwork. “This is a previously unknown Van Gogh given to me by Vincent Van Gogh himself. I told him I couldn't take it, but he slipped it on board when I wasn't looking.” She took the painting from John and set it down, then picked up another. “This is a Degas I got from him when he was just starting, before he did all his greatest work. And the smaller framed one is a sketch from Michelangelo I got when he was still designing the interior of the Sistine Chapel.”

“But that's not possible,” John said with a frown. “They've all been dead for years. How could you have met them?”

“I've traveled through time. I met an alien named the Doctor who I've traveled with off and on since I was twenty-one. My ex-husband traveled with us as well, as did my daughter at times.”

“You lost your daughter,” he said, a dazed look on his face. “She died, right?”

“No. I didn't get to raise her, but she lived. She was engineered to be a weapon, the only weapon that could kill my friend. But she saved him and then she married him.” She put a hand on John's arm. “It's a lot to take in, I know. I'm sorry.”

John looked at Sherlock. “You don't think she's mental?”

Sherlock shook his head. “I met the man myself. I knew about Amelia before I came home and saw she was in your life. Her friend had told me all about her.”

“So...you're saying you met an alien. A real life alien. And you believed him?” Sherlock nodded slowly. “But you're a skeptic. You wouldn't...I mean, it's not something...”

Amy looked over at Sherlock. “I think he needs a very large drink of something strong,” she said, tightening her hold on his arm and guiding him to her chair.

“He has whiskey,” Sherlock said, going to the cupboard and pulling out a glass.

“But it's not _possible_ ,” John said as she pushed him into the chair.

“Trust me, it's very possible,” she replied. “God, of all the times I wish I knew where my son-in-law was.”

“You couldn't have been that old when you had your daughter. She's got to be quite young,” John said in a daze.

“She's a Time Lady who regenerated and went back in time to grow up alongside me and Rory as our friend Mels,” Amy said as Sherlock came over with a glass of whiskey. She took it from him and handed it to John. “Then she regenerated again into a woman we all knew as River Song. It was that regeneration that married the Doctor.”

“Regenerated?” John asked with a frown, ignoring the whiskey in his hand.

“It's how she survives death. Or did. She gave all her regenerations to the Doctor after she tried to kill him.” Then her eyes widened and she reached into her pocket. “I may not be able to reach the Doctor but I might be able to reach her. She's in Stormcage, but she always seems to escape. I just hope the phone number works.” She pulled up a contact and hit send. She waited a few moments and then spoke. “Is River Song there? It's her mother.” She was quiet again for a moment, and then a relieved smile crossed her face. “River. Up for a jailbreak right about now? I need you to come visit me.” There was a pause again. “221B Baker Street on March 2nd, 2014 at 1:06 PM. I'll see you soon.” Amy hung up and looked over at Sherlock. “River wasn't with you when you met the Doctor, was she?”

Sherlock shook his head. “No, he was alone.”

“Then I guess today you get to meet my daughter,” she said, just a bit nervously.

There was a slight crackle in the air and then standing right in front of John was a woman with frizzy blonde hair and a brown jumpsuit on. John dropped the glass of whiskey on his lap, his eyes wide and his jaw hanging. “You weren't here a moment ago!” he said, ignoring the sopping wet stain on his crotch.

River held up her wrist. “Vortex manipulator,” she said with a smile. “Quick and dirty time travel.” Then she turned to Amy. “Hello, Mum.”

“Hello, sweetie,” Amy said with a smile, giving her daughter a hug which River returned. “How are things for you?”

“I spend my days in a cell and my nights with my husband,” she said with a smile. “I couldn't ask for anything more than that.” Then she frowned. “Well, I suppose it would be nice if my parents were still together. But I understand why they're not.”

Amy sighed. “It's complicated.”

“I know. Time traveling archaeologist, remember?” She looked at her mother and then hugged her again. “I knew it was going to happen but I couldn't tell the two of you and I couldn't tell my husband. He didn't take it well but he's accepted it well enough by now.”

Amy hugged her back, shutting her eyes. “Have you seen your father lately?”

River pulled away and shook his head. “I don't fit in with his new life, I'm afraid. He doesn't want to explain me to my stepmother. He's keeping it all from her.”

“Figures,” Amy said bitterly.

“But I know you and I stay close,” River said with a smile. “Mum, you never push me away. Until I take my last trip with the Doctor I come visit an awful lot.”

“That's good,” Amy said, touching River's face gently. “I couldn't bear it if we were distant.”

“It never gets to that point.” Then she turned to Sherlock. “My husband told me all about you, Mr. Holmes. I didn't tell him that you and my mother get together, but he liked you quite a bit after your first meeting.”

“I'm glad,” he said with a nod. “And please, call me Sherlock.”

“Very well,” River said with a smile. Then she turned to John. “You must be John Watson. I'm quite a fan of your blog. I have a copy of the book version in my cell. It's fascinating reading.”

John swallowed thickly. “You have a book of my blog posts?”

She nodded. “It's a best seller.” She gave him a smile. “I know this is all a shock, and for that I apologize. But my mother really is a time traveler. Or was.” She looked at Amy. “He misses you, you know. He just doesn't know if you want him around.”

“The big dolt,” Amy said with a smile. “He's my best friend. Of course I want to see him! I miss him so much.”

River smiled at him. “I can go get him, if you'd like.”

“Oh, could you?” Amy asked, her smile growing wider. “That would be wonderful, River.”

“Just give me a moment,” she said, lifting her wrist up. She pressed buttons on the device and was gone. A few minutes later she returned with the Doctor on her arm. “I told you she missed you,” she was saying to the Doctor.

The Doctor looked quite sheepish as he turned to face Amy, but she moved forward and enveloped him in a hug. He shut his eyes and hugged her back. “Hello, Pond,” he said quietly

“Doctor,” she said, her voice full of emotion. “Oh, God, I missed you so much.”

“I should have dropped in on you sooner,” he said as he pulled away. “All my own fault, I apologize.”

“I'm so glad to see you,” she said, her eyes slightly watery.

“Don't cry,” he said, looking concerned.

“Happy tears, Doctor. Happy tears,” Amy said with a chuckle.

“Well, that's okay then,” he said with a smile. He looked down at John. “Hello! I'm the Doctor. Pleasure to meet you.” He extended his hand, which John cautiously shook. The Doctor frowned slightly. “You look rather shell-shocked.”

“It's because I am,” John said weakly.

“Hello, Doctor,” Sherlock said from the side.

The Doctor looked at him, a wide grin spreading on his face. “Sherlock Holmes! Pleasure to see you again. Still a consulting detective?”

Sherlock nodded, then moved over to Amy's side and put his arm around her shoulders. She put an arm around his waist and leaned into him. “A few things are different from the last time, though.”

The Doctor's eyes widened and his mouth formed a small O. “ _Oh,_ ” he said. Then he turned to River. “Why didn't you tell me about them?”

“Spoilers,” she said with a smile.

“You know how much I hate that term,” the Doctor said with a slight glare.

“Yes, darling, I know.” She reached over and patted his cheek. “But if I used another term you'd hate that just as much.”

He sighed. “Yes, I suppose so, but this is your mother we're talking about. I should know these things.”

Amy chuckled. “Well, I suppose even River needs a few secrets.”

“She has a whole book full of them,” he grumbled.

“And you gave me that book,” she pointed out.

“I'm starting to think that was a mistake.” He looked back at Sherlock and Amy. “So. You two.”

“Yes. Us two,” Amy said with a smile. “We've been together a while. We're just shy of our eight month anniversary. I'm moving in today, actually.”

“Good for you. For both of you,” the Doctor said with a smile.

“Thank you,” Sherlock said with a grin.

The Doctor grinned back before looking at John. His face took on a frown. “You look rather surprised...what's your name?”

“John,” he got out. “John Watson.”

“So this is the John you were telling me about?” the Doctor asked, looking up at Sherlock.

“Yes, this is him,” Sherlock said with a nod.

“Amy said she traveled through time,” John said.

“Space, too,” Amy said. “Though I might have neglected to mention that part.”

“You did,” John said. “And then River appeared, then disappeared, and then you both were here.”

“Yes, that is quite a bit to take in,” the Doctor said with a nod. “Would it help if you took a bit of a trip with me?”

“Oh, Doctor, could we?” Amy asked, letting go of Sherlock. “It's been so long, and Sherlock never got to travel with you.”

“I could take all of you,” he said with a nod. “But we can't all go by vortex manipulator. Give me a few minutes and I'll bring the TARDIS round. Go outside as soon as I leave.”

“All right,” Amy said with a nod. “See you in a few minutes.”

“All right, River. Take me back to my home,” the Doctor said to River.

“I get to go on this little jaunt with all of you, right?” River asked, lifting up her wrist again.

“Of course you do. We can't let this jailbreak go to waste.” The Doctor beamed as River leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Remember. As soon as we leave, go outside. We'll be waiting.”

“As you wish,” Sherlock said with a nod. River pressed a button on her wrist and then she and the Doctor were come. “Come along, John,” he said, moving towards the coat rack.

“Do I have a choice?” John asked, standing up.

“Not really, no,” Amy said with a smile as she joined Sherlock, grabbing her coat. “It'll be fun. Promise.”

“All right,” John said as he got to them. Sherlock handed him his jacket and he put it on. “This is the strangest day I've ever had,” he murmured.

“But it's about to become the best,” Amy said, giving him a quick hug. “You'll see.” She turned back to Sherlock. “Ready to go on an adventure?”

“Yes, I am,” he said with a grin and a nod. He got behind John and gave him a gentle shove. “Come on. He said to go outside right after he left and we've already dawdled too long.”

“Whatever you say,” John said. With that the three of them went outside, and John's eyes widened as he looked at the corner and he saw a blue police box there. “That wasn't here earlier.”

“No, it wasn't,” Sherlock said with a nod. “But that's where we're going.”

“How are we all going to fit?” John asked as Amy pulled him along towards the TARDIS.

“You'll see,” she said in an amused tone with a sparkle in her eyes. She stopped just outside the doors and looked at John. “Ready?”

“I suppose,” he said slowly.

Amy pushed open the doors. “John Watson, welcome to the TARDIS.” She stepped inside and pulled John inside. She turned to see his reaction and grinned as he let go of her hand and went back outside, pushing past Sherlock.

He was gone for a moment before coming back in. “It's smaller on the outside,” he said, his eyes wide.

“That's new,” the Doctor said with a frown from the controls. “Normally I get 'It's bigger on the inside.'” Then he turned to Sherlock. “What do you think, Sherlock?”

“It is quite impressive,” he said as he looked around. “Amelia's tales do not do it justice.”

“Well, that's a good reaction,” the Doctor said with a grin. “So! Where should we go?”

“John, do you want to choose?” Amy asked, going over to him and laying a hand on his arm.

John shook his head. “Maybe later.”

“Then Sherlock, I suppose it falls to you,” the Doctor said.

“I would like to go someplace warm,” he said. “Some alien planet where it's not bitterly cold.”

“Space Florida?” the Doctor asked Amy with a grin.

She nodded. “Space Florida.”

The Doctor grinned wider and went to the console, bounding around it with an unbridled enthusiasm, throwing levers and switches and pressing buttons. Then he frowned. “River, it's not making the sound.”

“Because I turned off the parking brake,” she said sweetly from her part of the console.

“But I want to hear the sound,” he said with a pout.

River chuckled and flipped a lever, and the familiar “vworp-vworp-vworp” was heard. “Don't say I don't love you, sweetie.”

“I know you do,” he said, going over and kissing her cheek. “So! Amelia, the closet is still in the same place. Let's go get us beach appropriate clothing and enjoy a nice relaxing day on the beach!” He headed towards the stairs. “I'll even race you there.”

“Oh, it's on, Raggedy Man,” Amy said with a laugh as the two of them sprinted towards the stairs.

River watched them fondly before turning to John. “So. Believe her yet?”

“How can I not?” John asked, his eyes still wide.

River went over and offered him her arm. “Then let's go get you ready for the beach, shall we?” The two of them headed in the same direction, leaving Sherlock standing there for a moment. When they were at the top of the stairs River turned to him. “Coming, Sherlock?”

“Of course,” he said with a nod, a smile on his face as he followed. This was going to be the beginning of a grand adventure, he reckoned, and he found he couldn't wait.


End file.
